Mascarado sem máscara
by GakuenAlicefan27
Summary: É o episódio 39: Mascarado sem máscara, sob o ponto de vista da Alice, com tudo o que eu acho que ela estava pensando naquele episódio. Eu escrevi quase metade do episódio, então é um grande spoiler para quem não viu esse episódio ainda.


N/A: Já comecei a escrever a fanfiction BillyxJulie, mas eu estava revendo os episódios 38 e 39 de Bakugan( pela 5º vez, no mínimo) e me deu vontade de escrever isso. Então, como eu estava mais entusiasmada para escrever essa fanfiction, decidi terminar ela primeiro. Espero que gostem! A história se passa do final no episódio 38 até metade do episódio 39 mais ou menos. Mas, como se passa praticamente toda no episódio 39, eu decidi colocar o título dele como título da fanfiction. A fanfiction se passa do ponto de vista da Alice. Só para deixar claro (isso também vale para as outras fanfictions que eu escrevi): Eu não tenho direitos autorais sobre Bakugan. Mas, se alguém quiser me dar, eu não vou recusar ^^

Legenda:

As frases que forem pensamentos da Alice estarão em negrito e entre aspas.

As frases que estiverem normais são só diálogos.

Quando for para descrever uma ação do personagem ou talvez uma cena eu vou usar um traço para identificar.

Quando eu quiser fazer um comentário sobre algo eu vou botar entre parênteses, seguido por um N/A(nota da autora).

O episódio 39 tem flashbacks até estourar, então sejam pacientes.

* * *

Mascarado sem máscara

"**Confusão. Eu nunca estive tão confusa em toda minha vida. O que está acontecendo? Eu não me lembro de nada! Eu...me lembro de estar na cama da Runo, tinha ido dormir, e agora eu estou aqui. Mas, onde exatamente é aqui? Parece um estádio, mas ele está destruído. O que houve aqui? Como eu cheguei aqui? Que roupas são essas? Eu não me lembro de ter posto essas roupas, eu não me lembro de ter essas roupas. Por que eu estou vestida assim? Além de estranhas, essas roupas ainda estão rasgadas, sujas, eu estou suja e cheia de arranhões. Por quê? Nada está fazendo sentido. Por favor, alguém me responda! Eu estou ficando desesperada!"**

Alice: Onde estou? Eu não sei como cheguei aqui...

Runo:Alice!** "É a Runo. Ela parece preocupada. Todos estão assustados. O Dan também está com as roupas rasgadas. Por que todos estão aqui? Por que estão olhando assim para mim?"**

Alice: Ah, não! Não entendo!O que eu tava fazendo?Eu não me lembro de nada!** "Eu gritei, sem saber o que fazer. Ainda estão todos olhando para mim! Estão assombrados! Meu Deus, o que há de errado com a minha vida?! Eu consigo ver no chão, do meu lado, a máscara do Mascarado. Mas, está rachada e onde será que ele está? Será que o Mascarado desafiou um dos guerreiros para uma batalha? Deve ter sido o Dan. Quem ganhou? O que aconteceu?"**

Marucho: Agora tudo faz sentido! A Alice era o mascarado!

Dan: Não é possível! A Nossa Alice, de jeito nenhum!

"**Meu mundo parou. Aquela frase ecoando na minha cabeça:**_** A Alice era o Mascarado! A Alice era o Mascarado! A Alice era o Mascarado!**_** Como assim? Eu?! Não, isso é um pesadelo! Não pode ser verdade! Como poderia?! Eu não mandei centenas de Bakugans para a dimensão da morte! Eu não trabalho para o Naga! Eu não fui a responsável por isso! Eu... não me lembro de ter feito nada disso, mas e se eu tiver? Por favor, eu quero acordar! Chega! Não pode ser verdade! Eu amo os Bakugans! Por favor alguém me acorde! Eu não aguento mais essa tortura!"**

"**Espera! Tem uma luz, brilhante e roxa, atrás de mim! O que é? Me viro para olhar."**

Hal-G:Hal-G(N/A: Eu não errei não tá, o Hal-G diz mesmo o próprio nome.)

Julie: Não é o...

Shun: É o Hal-G!

Alice: Vovô!

Hal-G: Está na hora de ir, Alice. Venha comigo.** "Eu não disse nada, tudo que conseguia fazer era olhar para ele." **Minha querida, você não percebe que a personalidade do Mascarado sempre vai ser uma parte de você?

Alice: A personalidade do Mascarado... é uma parte de mim?!** "Eu fiquei sem chão. Então, era verdade. O que vai ser de mim agora?"**

Dan: Ei, feioso! Deixa a Alice em paz! **"Depois disso, o Dan correu para perto de mim, mas não conseguiu avançar muito, porque meu avô tinha criado uma barreira que o impedia de se aproximar, e ele foi arremessado no chão."**

Runo: Você tá bem, Dan?** "A Runo perguntou, indo ajudá-lo."**

Hal-G: Você se lembra daquele dia, Alice, há muito tempo? Eu estava no meu laboratório, eu havia voltado de Vestroia, e queria deixar um registro do que eu havia visto naquela dimensão.

Flashback1

Doutor Michael: O que estou prestes a revelar aqui é verdade, minha pesquisa no desenvolvimento de um sistema transportador entre dimensões é um sucesso total. Os testes foram muito melhores do que eu esperava ou do que eu sonhava. Agora posso transportar qualquer coisa que eu quiser de um lugar distante para qualquer lugar.

Fim do flashback1, que foi interrompido pelo Preyas.

Preyas: Ei, nós ouvimos sobre isso na mansão do avô da Alice! Vocês estão lembrados?

Flashback2

- Preyas salta e sem querer atinge uns botões de um grande aparelho com monitor, e o aparelho se liga, mostrando um vídeo. -

Fim do flashback2

Alice: Ah!** "Agora, que o Preyas falou, foi isso mesmo!"**

Hal-G: Entendo. Então, viram meu testemunho. Porém há muito mais que precisam saber.

Flashback3, continuação do primeiro que foi interrompido.

Doutor Michael: E assim, acredito que essas criaturas Bakugans só podem aparecer em nosso mundo na forma de uma bola. Além disso, só no campo de batalha que tem a mesma estrutura dimensional de Vestroia, é que podem voltar a sua forma original.

- Barulho da campainha. O doutor Michael vai atender. -

Fim do flashback3

Hal-G: Não pude terminar a minha pesquisa porque durante a época em que eu gravei meu testemunho, uma mega-nova dimensional estava ocorrendo em Vestroia.

Dan: Ah!

Drago: Uma mega-nova dimensional!

Hal-G: Isso mesmo! Obviamente ouviram sobre isso antes, não ouviram? É o fenômeno que ocorreu quando o Naga tentou assumir o controle do Centro do Infinito, bem como do Centro do Silêncio.

Flashback4

-Naga próximo aos Centros, tentando tomar o poder. -

Naga: Huhuhuhahaha! Sim! Isso é bom! Agora, se eu absorver o poder do Centro do Infinito, terei total ahhhhhh- O centro começa a absorvê-lo - Não! Eu não esperava que a força negativa do Centro do Silêncio pudesse ser tão grande! Ahhhh!- O centro começa a puxá-lo para perto - Não! Não vou poder manter o controle por muito mais tempo! Aaahhhh, ele está me absorvendo!- Naga é absorvido pelo Centro do Silêncio. O Centro do Infinito é arremessado para longe. Ocorre uma explosão e começam a ocorrer impactos nas áreas de diferentes atributos. -

Fim do flashback4, interrompido pelo Drago.

Drago: Aquele foi um dia muito sombrio, de que nunca vou me esquecer.

Flashback5

- Drago na dimensão Pyrus, que também está sofrendo impactos. -

Drago: O quê? O que está acontecendo? Ah!- A dimensão começa a se desintegrar e um Bakugan Darkus aparece tentando atacar o Drago, mas ele desvia. - Por que um Bakugan darkus está em um espaço Pyrus?- O Bakugan tenta atacá-lo de novo, mas ele desvia outra vez. Ele tenta mais uma vez e consegue pegar o Drago. -

Voz do Drago: Foi naquele dia que o Dan e eu nos conhecemos.- Aparece o Dan no espaço Pyrus.

Dan( ainda no flasback5): Que lugar é esse?- Então, aparecem o Drago e o Bakugan Darkus lutando na frente dele e o Dan e o Drago se olham. -

Fim do flashback5, interrompido pela Tigrerra.

Tigrerra: Sim, eu me lembro daquele dia.

Flashback6

Voz da Tigrerra: Foi quando eu vi o Centro do Infinito passar para o mundo dos humanos.- Ela fala enquanto é mostrada a imagem do Centro do Infinito sendo levado pelo vórtex interdimensional que se abriu. -

Fim do flashback6, interrompido pela Wavern.

Wavern: E ele me mudou para sempre.** "Ela diz isso enquanto o Joe e ela se aproximam dos outros guerreiros**. **Todos nós olhamos para ela."**. As coisas nunca mais foram as mesmas depois que eu fui arrastada para o centro do infinito.

Flashback7

- Mostra a Wavern sendo arrastada para dentro do Centro do Infinito. -

Fim do flashback7

Hal-G: Foi liberada uma carga de energia negativa maciça da mega-nova dimensional.

Flashback8

Voz do Hal-G: Ela passou através do sistema transportador entre dimensões e contaminou meu laboratório.- Aparece a cena de um fluxo de luz rosa, roxo e azul passando pelo sistema transportador. -

Fim do flashback8

Hal-G: Então a Alice chegou.

Flashback9

Doutor Michael- ainda gravando o testemunho. -: Sim...

-Toca a campainha e o Doutor Michael vai atender. A Alice entra no laboratório. -

Alice: Como você está, vovô?

Voz do Hal-G: Alice não tinha a mínima idéia de que sua vida jamais seria a mesma depois daquele dia.- Enquanto ele fala, passa a cena da Alice e o Doutor Michael conversando rapidamente. Então a Alice vê o fluxo de energia negativa e chama a atenção de seu avô para ela. Ele olha e ambos ficam espantados. O fluxo aumenta, contaminando o laboratório todo e os dois. -

Fim do flashback9

Hal-G: Um fluxo de energia negativa encheu o laboratório e nos ocultou, ela mudou meu corpo e foi assim que eu me tornei Hal-G!

Alice: E eu também mudei!** "Foi isso mesmo! Estou começando a me lembrar! Aquele dia, a explosão, a energia negativa, as imagens estão vindo na minha cabeça!"**

Hal-G: É verdade, Alice. Você mudou! Você assumiu uma personalidade separada, conhecida como Mascarado.

Alice: Ah!** "Então... é verdade... foi isso que eu fiz da minha vida! Olha só no que eu me transformei!" **

Dan: Huh, esperem! Eu me lembro!

Flashback10

Voz do Dan: O senhor nunca terminou aquela história que gravou em seu laboratório!

- Enquanto ele diz isso, aparece a cena dos guerreiros assitindo ao testemunho, mas tem uma falha no vídeo e ele para. -

Dan: Ei! Volta aqui! O que aconteceu depois?

Runo: Haa... bom, pelo menos sabemos que o avô da Alice foi a Vestroia, não é? Já é alguma coisa.

Alice: Sinto muito!

Marucho: Alice, tá tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar.

- Aparece a continuação do vídeo, com o Hal-G falando. Todos olham. -

Hal-G(no vídeo): Olá, pessoal!

Alice: Ah! É o vovô?!

Hal-G(no vídeo): Meu nome é Hal-G. Curvem-se diante de mim!

Dan: Hal-G?!

Hal-G(no vídeo): Junto com o grande Naga, o mundo dos humanos e Vestroia serão destruídos! Ahahaha!- Ele faz um movimento com a sua capa e a gravação falha de novo. -

Marucho- pouco tempo depois, mexendo nos controles. -: Todos, depressa! Venham aqui! Venham dar uma olhada nisso! Eu encontrei uma coisa! Vou aproximar para que vocês possam ver melhor.- Ele diz e mexe em uma espécie de mouse, que aproxima a imagem atrás.- Vejam! Ali!- Aparece a imagem do Mascarado. -

Alice: É o...

Dan: Mascarado!

Fim do flashback10, interrompido pelo Drago.

Drago: Quando o Naga desencadeou a mega-nova dimensional ele iniciou a destruição de Vestroia e criou uma segunda identidade da Alice conhecida como Mascarado!

Alice- com expressão desolada. -: Hun, agora eu me lembro. Eu tô... me lembrando de tudo.** "Realmente era verdade. Todas aquelas coisas horríveis que eu fiz estavam ficando claras na minha memória. Quando eu fiz com que o Kosuke e o Takashi usassem as cartas da morte sobre o pretexto de que assim a Myu poderia ver o irmãozinho dela de novo..."**

Flashback11(N/A: apesar de ser uma lembrança da Alice, não está em negrito porque é um flashback.)

Mascarado (falando com um eco na lembrança da Alice): Eu posso realizar qualquer desejo seu com essas cartas aqui. Tudo que precisa fazer é usá-las.- Ele diz isso para o Kosuke e o Takashi. -

- Depois aparece uma luz arco-íris entrando em um avião e centralizando em uma das poltronas, onde o Mascarado toma forma. Ele tira a máscara, volta a ser a Alice e ela pega no sono. -

- Em seguida aparecem a Runo e o Marucho correndo atrás da Alice, já no aeroporto. -

Runo: Ei, Alice!

Alice: Hahaha.- Dando uma risadinha na forma de um "olá". -

Fim do flashback11

"**Ai, não! Eu tirei proveito do sofrimento dela! Tirei proveito do desejo deles de fazerem ela feliz. Eu tinha me sentido tão feliz ajudando a Runo e o Marucho naquela batalha! Era a primeira batalha em que eu os ajudava pessoalmente, mas eu mesma tinha provocado aquilo. Como se já não bastasse ter acabado com tantos Bakugans eu ainda induzi pessoas a fazer o mesmo! Eu sou má! Muito má! Eu sou uma pessoa horrível!" **

"**E também teve quando eu fiz com que todos aqueles guerreiros de elite fossem meus subordinados..." **

Flashback12

Dan- gritando no baku-pod -: Runo! Marucho! Onde é que vocês estão?

Drago: Acalme-se Dan!

Dan: A Runo e o Marucho desapareceram! Como é que você quer que eu fique calmo?!- Sai correndo tentando achá-los. -

Shun: Dan, aonde é que você vai?

Dan: Eu vou encontrá-los!

Julie: Ah, não! Dan, espere por nós! Nós vamos ajudar!- Shun, Julie e Alice vão correndo atrás do Dan. -

- Todos começam a procurar. A Alice se afasta e se esconde em um corredor vazio. O Shun e a Julie passam a pouca distância dali. -

Julie: Alguma sorte?

Shun: Ainda não.

- A Alice espera eles passarem, então põe a máscara, se transforma no Mascarado e usa o sistema de teletransporte que o Hal-G projetou, sumindo em uma luz multicolorida. Poucos segundos depois, a Julie vai checar o mesmo corredor. -

Julie: Tem alguém aí?- Ela vê que não tem ninguém. - Ah, acho que só foi um rato.- E vai embora.-

- Então aparece o outro castelo, onde foram parar a Runo e o Marucho e onde estavam o Mascarado e os lacaios dele. É a cena em que o mascarado e os lacaios ficam assistindo pelo vídeo da câmera de segurança a Runo e o Marucho andando pelo castelo. -

Mascarado: Ah, esses dois parecem perdidos.

Fim do flashback12

"**Ai, meu Deus! Klaus, Chan Lee, Komba, Billy, Julio, eu sinto muito! Eu empurrei vocês para o meu mundo de escuridão, fiz vocês agirem diferente, fiz o Marucho sofrer porque o Klaus mandou o Preyas para a dimensão da morte, e depois quando eu não precisava mais de vocês eu simplesmente mandei seus Bakugans para a dimensão da morte também! Todo esse sofrimento, toda essa angústia, eu fui a grande causadora da dor alheia! Eu!"**

"**Agora eu me lembrei de tudo! Todas as vezes em que eu ficava confusa, que não me lembrava como tinha chegado a determinado lugar, o que estava fazendo naquele lugar, porquê as vezes eu ficava excessivamente cansada, os meus desaparecimentos que chegavam a durar dias, tudo isso está explicado! Todas essas vezes eu me lembro de ter me transformado no Mascarado, e também me lembro de quando eu mandei o Drago para a dimensão da morte! Por minha culpa, o Dan se jogou lá, por minha culpa todos tiveram que ir para lá, e eu também fui para lá, mas por minha vontade própria, quer dizer, por vontade do Mascarado, para fazer com que o Hydranoid evoluísse. E por último, hoje mais cedo..."**

Flashback13

- Aparece a cena da Alice dormindo na cama da Runo porque estava cansada e confusa, e ela acordando subitamente para botar a máscara, se transformando e indo para o estádio pelo teletransporte. E então, aparece a mãe da Runo andando pelo corredor, segurando uma bandeja e parando na porta do quarto da Runo. -

Senhora Misaki: Huhuhuhuhuhuhn.- Cantando. - Vou entrar, Alice! Eu lhe preparei um mingau!- Ela entra no quarto, mas ele está vazio. - Alice? Engraçado, eu não a vi sair.

Fim do flashback13

"**A senhora Misaki provavelmente está preocupada. A Runo foi tão gentil se preocupando comigo, me ajudando, quando na verdade eu sou a inimiga. Eu queria tanto que aparecesse um buraco no chão para eu me jogar dentro! Mas, agora, eu tenho que encarar meus amigos, ou ex-amigos." **

Alice: Então esse tempo todo eu fui o Mascarado.** "Isso foi tudo que eu consegui dizer a eles antes de começar a chorar."**

Runo: Alice. - Passa pela cabeça dela a imagem de quando ela viu a Alice pessoalmente pela primeira vez(N/A: Isso não entra como flashback porque é curto demais e não tem nenhuma fala). - Agora eu sei porque ela não se lembrou antes. - Então passa na cabeça dela a cena de quando a Alice passou mal no café:

Flashback14

Runo: Alice!- Runo grita, após a Alice quase desmaiar enquanto secava os pratos, e vai ajudar.- O que aconteceu, Alice?- Ela fala e ampara a amiga. -

Alice: Ah, não se preocupe. Eu tô bem. Acho que só tô um pouco cansada hoje.

Fim do flashback14

Alice: Eu menti, eu sinto muito( N/A: Gente eu não faço idéia do que aconteceu nessa cena. Porque eu não lembro dela ser flashback e não teria lógica ela ser flashback, mas se ela é tempo atual então desenharam errado porque a Alice já tá vestida normalmente e ela e a Runo estão em um lugar que não é o estádio.).- Ela diz com a cabeça baixa. -

Runo: Não foi você. Foi o Mascarado.

Alice: A culpa é toda minha.- Ela diz com voz chorosa. -

Runo: Ãhn?

Alice: Lembra quando eu... eu tava...

Flashback15

Alice- deitada na cama. -: Eu não me sinto como eu mesma. É muito estranho.

Runo: Ah!

Alice: Preciso de ajuda.- ela disse colocando o braço sobre a testa.- Eu não sei mais quem eu sou.

Fim do flashback15

Runo: Bom, não se preocupa! Você não precisa mais dar ouvidos ao mascarado!

Joe: Ah!

Wavern: Sim, receio que sim.

Alice: Mas, como é que vocês vão poder me perdoar? Ah, não! Eu fiz tantas coisas ruins.** "Eu não mereço ficar do lado deles, eu não sou digna**(N/A: Ela ainda tá com a mesma blusa verde de sempre, como é que pode?)**."**

Joe: Ãhn?

Shun: Bom, pelo menos provou uma coisa. O Mascarado sabia onde nos encontrar, porque você era ele.** "O Shun está mais que certo. Se eu não soubesse aonde eles iam estar, o Mascarado também não saberia. Talvez essa batalha contra o Naga já estivesse vencida se não fosse pela minha traição. Se eu não tivesse feito essas coisas aposto que tudo estaria bem agora."**

Julie: Ahn.

Alice- voltando a chorar. -**"Todo castigo do mundo é pouco para mim, comparado com as desgraças que eu causei. Eu juro que não queria nada disso! Nada disso **(N/A: Ninguém merece! Agora ela já está usando as roupas rasgadas do Mascarado de novo! Houve um erro sério na hora de desenhar essas cenas! Ela tinha que ter ficado com essa roupa o tempo todo, e não mudado umas duas vezes de volta para o a roupa verde e branca dela!)**!" **

Hal-G: Alice, é hora de ir para casa.

Alice- parando de chorar.-:** "Como assim?"**- Se vira para olhar.-

Hal-G- iludindo a Alice como se estivesse na forma normal, de avô dela. -: Vamos voltar para a mansão na floresta.- Estende a mão para a Alice pegar. -

Alice: É o vovô!** "Vovô! O senhor voltou! Eu senti tanto a sua falta! Por favor, me ajude! Eu não sei o que fazer! Eu quero ficar com o senhor!" **-Ela estende a mão epega a "do seu avô". -

Hal-G- ainda iludindo a Alice, puxa ela. -: Venha comigo querida!

Alice: Hahahahaha - rindo feliz. -** "Estou indo vovô!"**

Dan: Não Alice! Não vá!

Alice: Ãhn?** "Era a voz do Dan! Por que ele não quer que eu vá?" **- A mão do Hal-G volta a ser verde e a Alice a solta, dando um grito. - Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!

Hal-G: Não tenha medo! Agora que todos sabem quem você é, só pode ficar comigo, onde é o seu devido lugar! Assim, Alice, seja uma boa garota e venha comigo!

Dan: Não, ela fica aqui! A Alice ainda é a Alice! Ela vai ficar aqui conosco!

Alice: Ah! Dan!** "Por que ele disse isso? Será que eu ouvi direito?"**

Dan: Não vá, Alice! Você é uma guerreira! Fique aqui! **"Eu ouvi direito! Mas... por quê?"**

Marucho: Você faz parte da nossa equipe agora! Não vá! **"O Marucho também! Eu não entendo!"**

Julie: É nós precisamos de você! **"Eles ainda me querem! Como pode? Ah, não, eu voltei a chorar!" **

Alice: Obrigada, eu quero ficar... não. Como vocês vão poder confiar em mim de novo? **"Eu queria muito poder ficar com vocês, mas eu não sou digna de nenhuma confiança. Não vai ser a mesma coisa. Depois de tudo, nada pode apagar o passado. Eu não devo ficar com vocês, não sei o motivo para quererem que eu fique. Não acredito que haja perdão para o meu comportamento. Eu não pertenço mais aos guerreiros, vocês ficarão melhor sem a traidora." **

Runo: Não! Espera!

Alice: Adeus, para todos!- Ela já está com a carta que ativa o sistema de teletransporte. - Tudo bem, vovô. Eu tô pronta!- A carta começa a brilhar. -

Runo: Alice não vá!- Ela tenta impedir, mas a barreira impede que ela se aproxime e a arremessa no chão. A Alice desaparece em um feixe de luz multicolorido. - Não!- Os outros vem ajudar a Runo. -

Hal-G: Hahahahahaha! Adeus guerreiros!- E também desaparece em um feixe de luz parecido. -

Runo: Não! Aliceeeeeeeeee! Volta!

- Mas a Alice não estava mais nem perto do estádio. Ela já estava na mansão do seu avô na Rússia, mas não ia ficar lá. Só tinha passado lá para pegar outras roupas, outro conjunto idêntico ao que ela usava quando estava na sua forma normal e não de Mascarado, e algumas coisas que caberiam em uma pequena cestinha. Depois, iria o mais rápido possível para a casa dos seus tios, onde os guerreiros não a achariam. -

Alice - olhando pela janela do seu quarto. -: **"Eu sinto muito! Desejo boa sorte para vocês, mas não posso continuar como guerreira. Vocês tem todo o direito de me xingar de tudo o que quiserem, de falarem mal de mim e de não quererem nunca mais olhar para a minha cara. É isso que vocês deviam fazer. Apesar de que tenha me parecido que vocês iam me perdoar, e que queriam que eu ficasse, isso seria bondade demais! Vocês não deviam estar pensando direito quando pediram que eu ficasse, deviam estar surpresos demais e agindo por reflexo. Sempre vai haver mágoa e rancor com relação a mim. Eu... não estou 100% certa disso tudo..."**- ela se lembra do final da batalha, antes de tirar a máscara, quando o Dan tinha oferecido ao Mascarado se juntar a eles, mesmo depois de tudo que ele havia feito. - "**talvez vocês estejam realmente dispostos a me perdoar, talvez gostem de mim a esse ponto... mas é melhor não arriscar! Eu tenho que viver uma vida nova, com pessoas que não conheçam meu passado e... rezar para que tudo dê certo."**- Ela começa a chorar e após pegar tudo que ela precisava, ativa a carta mais uma vez e vai para a porta da casa de seus tios, onde pelo menos, ela pode fugir dos problemas e do passado... por determinado tempo.-

-----------------------------------x------------------------------------------------------

Oi! Essa fanfiction me deu um trabalho desgraçado, mas foi legal de escrever. Quero mais uma vez deixar claro que isso não altera em nada o rumo da história, a parte final, principalmente é como se fosse a cena que não foi mostrada no episódio 39, mas a partir do final da fanfiction o que acontece é tudo a mesma coisa que aconteceu no anime!

Tudo que a Alice pensou com relação a ela não é o jeito que eu penso nela, mas sim o que eu acho que ela pensa dela mesma, pelo menos nesse episódio. Só digo isso para ficar claro que eu adoro a Alice e não culpo ela por nada, então ninguém me entenda mal, por favor.

Reviews são bem-vindos ^^


End file.
